My Little Pony: Bad Babs Seed
by Synesisbassist
Summary: Babs ran the Cutie Mark Crusaders out of their own clubhouse. She heads to town and runs into Spike. After they spend a little time together, Babs gets a little excited, in more ways then one, and Spike it going to help her with that, if he likes it or not. One off Clop fic. Don't plan on making more, but you never know. Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out my other stuff!


**This may be a one off clop fic, it takes place during One Bad Apple. It is between Babs Seed and Spike. If a lot of people enjoy this I might make more. Be sure to cheek out my other stories. Thanks for reading!**

"Get out of here Cutie Mark Crybabies!" Babs Seed started laughing, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon joining in as the Cutie Mark Crusaders walked away from their own clubhouse, taken over by the three bullies. "Haha, we sure showed em." Babs spoke in a Bronx accent, she blew her hair up out of her eyes. Babs was a brown earth pony, she had red hair, it covered her right eye. Her short tail was the same colour. Her moderate spring bud eyes, complimented the rest of her, it made her look innocent, but the Cutie Mark Crusaders knew she could be a big meanie.

"Nice one Babs." Diamond Tiara giggled and the three fillies stood in a triangle. "Bump, bump, sugar-lump rump!" They hit their flanks together, showing off their cutie marks, Babs covering her blank flank with her small tail. "Well, now what?" They sat there looking around.

"I think I'ma make sure they don't go and snitch on us." Babs got up and walked towards the door. "You girls stay here, make sure they can't come back up." She lowered the ramp, walking down and headed towards Ponyville. She looked around, the friendly ponies going about their business, she wasn't watching where she was going and she ran into somepony. Babs was knocked on her back. "Hey!" She looked at who she ran into and saw it was a small dragon. "Oh sorry." She blushed.

"Hey, it's no problem." The dragon said as her stood up, he stuck his hand out to help her up. Babs blushed and stuck her hoof out, her wrapped his hand around it and pulled her to her hoofs. They were about the same height. "So where are you headed?" Babs looked around blushing a bit.

"Uhh, just taking a walk." He smiled and pointed to a cafe.

"Wanna come with me and get some lunch? I'm buying, if you have nothing else to do. Oh and my name is Spike by the way." They started walking towards the cafe, Babs trailing just behind.

"My name is Babs, I'm from Manehattan. I don't think I have ever seen a dragon before." She introduced herself, he nodded and laughed. _Man, he is pretty cute._

"I have never been to Manehattan before. And I'm the only dragon around that I know of." They soon arrived and sat down, Spike pulling out Babs chair for her, seeing as how she was an earth pony. The waiter came around. Spike looked at the menu. "Do you have any rubies?" The waited looked at him. "Sapphires? No, alright, I will have the hay fries, extra crispy. Oh and a garden sandwich. What do you want Babs?"

"Uhh I think I will have a daisy sandwich." The waited nodded and walked off. Spike looked at her.

"So, tell me about Manehattan." She blushed and started to tell him about her home town, leaving out details about how she was bullied.

"Well, its very busy, ponies are always goin somewhere, and you better get out of their way." She took a bite of her sandwich and she smiled, it tasted delicious.

Spike looked at her flank. "So you don't have your cutie mark do you?" Spike munched on his hay fries and she blushed, not only because she didn't have a cutie mark, but that he was looking at her flank. She covered her flank with her tail.

"So what if I don't!?" She snorted a bit, putting her hoofs on the table, standing on her back legs.

He put his hands up and shook his head. "No, I didn't mean it like that. The lack of a cutie mark means you could be good at anything. Just because you don't have one yet, doesn't make you any less of a pony." Babs let it sink deep in her mind, she blushed and sat back down.

"Sorry about that..." She felt her eyes get teared up, but she shook it off and blew her hair out of her face. "Ugg, hair."

"Oh it's no problem, I know of a couple of bullies that tease "blank flanks" around here, so I wouldn't be surprised if it happens else where." He looked at her, and she blushed.

She enjoyed his company and was a little guilty that he was buying her lunch. "I lived in Canterlot, until coming to Ponyville not to long ago." He told her about all the different things in Canterlot, from Twilight studies and being able to talk to the princesses. He looked at he nails. "Yea, I got to talk to the princess on multiple occasions. I even send her Twilight's reports every now and then."

Babs was impressed with Spike, it more ways then one. They got up and walked around the town, Spike showing Babs a couple of places. "Twilight is up in Canterlot right now, so I will show you around a little bit."

She nodded and they walked towards the park. "This is Ponyville, park, its great to hang around here." They noticed some pony couples. "And for couples." Spike blushed a bit, and Babs giggled.

"So where do you live Spike?" Babs looked over at Spike.

"I live with library with Twilight, but as she is out of town, I'm home alone. Would you like to see it?" Babs nodded, and they headed towards the library.

Babs couldn't take her eyes off him, from this claws to his tail, his chest and down underneath. She blushed, and felt her mare-hood get wet, as it did when she played with herself. She had a plan, and being alone with Spike was going to make it all the better, and easier for her.

They walked into the library, Spike opening the door for her. She blew her hair out of her eyes and looked around. Book, books, books. They were everywhere, big books, small books, brown one, and green ones. "Yea, Twilight sure loves it here." Spike walked passed by her and walked to a small reading area, sitting down on a small bench. She walked over and hopped up, she was starting at his claws when he looked at her and laughed. "They are pretty useful." He clenched them and she blew her hair again. Spike raised his eye brow and chuckled, then brought his hand to her mane. She nuzzled as his claws scratched her skin and if felt good.

"That's nice Spike." She blushed and wrapped her tail around her flank, her scent filling the air a bit. Spike sniffed but he didn't know where the smell was coming from. He then remembered what that smell was... a mare in heat. He stopped stroking her mane and gulped. He felt his stomach shift, and his loins start to get hard. She looked at his stomach and saw a little pink around his groin, and just the tip of his cock poking through. She blushed hard and felt a little excited. "Uhh, I have to go to the bathroom." She hopped down and galloped upstairs, and closed the bathroom door behind her.

_Good, he is aroused, now, to tie him down, but how? _She looked around and noticed a metal bucket. _That looks good enough. _"Spike, could you come in here for a second?" He gulped.

"Uhh, yea, what's up?" He walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come on in." She raised the bucket over her head, he opened the door and stepped in and she brought it down on him and hard as she could. He slumped over, and blacked out. "Perfect." She grabbed his tail, and dragged him over to Twilight's bed, then laid him on it. She grabbed sheets and tied his limbs to the bed posts. She giggled and traced her eyes down his body. Her sex was moist and she was blushing. _Man he is a cutie, but that don't matter right now._ She walked up to him and shook him. "Wake up Spike, time to have a little, fun." She laughed.

He stirred and tried to rub his head, but he couldn't move his arm, he tried to move any of his limbs but they wouldn't budge. His eyes shot open and his arms, and legs were tied town. He looked at Babs, she licked her lips and moved between his legs. "Holy guacamole! What are you doing?" She looked at him, as seductively as a young filly could.

"I'm going to have a little fun, and you ain't gonna snitch on me. If you do, you will be locked away for a long, long time." She was serious, she glared at him, looking him right in his emerald green eyes. He gulped, and nodded. "Now, lets see what you're packing."

She licked his groin and he gasped, trying to resist, but to no avail. The head peaked out and her tongue ran over it. Spike gasped and she giggled. She kept on licking, his cock being smothered by her large pony tongue. She looked at his cock as it grew, and ran her hoof to her own sex, and she started rubbing herself. His cock was about half hard, at three inches. She smiled and twirled her tongue around the head before plunging down on it. She moaned and he twitched in her mouth, she pulled up, and went right back down. He gasped and grunted and she forced his cock in her mouth, it got harder, filling the rest of her mouth before she stopped. _Come on Babs, all the way in now. _She took a deep breath and went down, it hit the back of her throat, she suppressed her gag reflex and opened her throat and took him in.

Spike was in a world of pleasure and guilt. Here he was, strapped to the bed, his cock buried in this school aged fillies throat. It was hard for him to feel bad, because his cock felt so good. She contracted her muscles in her throat, squeezing him and she felt him twitch, sending a shot of pre down her throat. She pulled back and licked around his head, trying to get a little taste. "Oh man..." Spike gasped as he let his mouth open and his tongue slither out. Babs saw it and stopped, she had an idea. He was going to pleasure her with that long tongue of his, whether he wants too or not. She climbed on top of him, putting her mare-hood right in his face.

"Now lick me dragon." She laid her rump down on his mouth, at first he didn't do anything, hoping she would get bored and stop. But she ground her sex into his face. "I said lick me, or it will be the jail house for you." He gulped and complied, tears in his eyes from being forced into this.

_What would Rarity think? She would never love me after this._ He forced his tongue into her sex and she gasped loudly. "Ohh yea, like that." She lowered her head back down and took his cock into her mouth again. He tasted her juices as the flowed into his mouth, but he did as he was told, licking all inside her, reaching up to her cervix. She moaned around his cock as his tongue teased her cervix, she felt her orgasm approaching quickly. She sped up and felt him moan, sending vibrations into her, he was close and she knew it. His cock was throbbing in her mouth, as she went quicker on it. She was right on the edge, until Spike shot his tongue into cervix and licked about. She felt her juices squirt into his mouth as he kept her orgasm going, her juices drenching his mouth. He twitched uncontrollably and let lose his first rope into her mouth. She swallowed as another soon blasted into her mouth, it was a little spicy but she enjoyed it.

Here they laid, Spike strapped to the bed, his face buried into a fillies sex, her juices running down his face. And his cock buried deep in her muzzle, she took all he had to give her, a little running down her chin. She licked and sucked the rest of what he had, swallowing it, before taking it out of her mouth. "Ya know, you're not to bad." She giggled and got off him, his cock started to get soft. "Hey, don't you get soft on my now!" She put both her hoofs to it, and jerked him off. "I'm just gettin started." She grinned and Spike groaned.

"But, what else do you..." His eyes opened wide as he realized she was going all the way. He was a virgin, hoping to save himself for the beautiful Rarity. But he was strapped down, a horny school aged filly between his legs, preparing him to go all the way, there was no way out of this. "Please, not that, I'm a virgin still..." He struggled again, then remembered. _I'm a dragon, I can burn through these sheets. _He looked at the one tied around his right arm and blew his fire. Only, nothing happened. _Damn it, I knew I should of ate gems this morning, I don't have any fire._

"Hey! Struggling makes me hotter ya know." Her lips curved into a smile and he stopped, accepting his fate. Babs heart was running a mile a minute, but she kept calm on the outside, once his cock was hard again, she straddled his hips. His cock traced her stomach, and right down to her sex, slipping over it to her tail hole. _Ooo, might have to try that one a little later. _She slid back and his cock went against her dripping sex. She ground them together, moistening his cock with her juices. "This is gonna be fun." She pushed down, and felt his cock separate her. She moaned as she pushed down more, taking in two inches or so, until it hurt. She felt a little barrier that she knew was her hymen, she gyrated her hips, trying to loosen it up and make it not hurt as bad.

Spike's mind was swimming, her couldn't think straight, his instincts telling him to grab her hips and mate her wildly, but his arms were strapped down, so all he could do was bask in the pleasure. Babs had and idea, without pulling him out, she turned around, both moaning out. She looked back at him. "Lean up and stick your tongue, in my other hole." Spike nodded, reason was thrown out the window. He leaned up, and ploughed his tongue in her tail hole. It felt weird, but good as she readied herself. _One, two, three!_ She plunged down, breaking her hymen, a bit of pain shooting through her. Spikes tongue, slithering inside her, she felt good, and started to move herself up and down.

This was a scene to behold, a filly and a dragon, his cock deep inside her vagina, and his tongue buried in her tail hole. Babs was in heaven, his cock spread her so wonderfully, and his tongue moved to wildly. She felt his cock twitch and it shot pre into her, she moaned as she felt the wetness inside her. Her orgasm was fast approaching, she went harder, faster on him. His cock tip kissing her cervix, teasing him to spurt his seed into her womb. Spike thrusted his hips on her down thrusts, making him go a little deeper, just the very tip of his cock, entering her womb. The both gasped and went harder, their simultaneous release imminent. "Oh Spike, deeper, come on!" She was on the very edge when she thrusted her hips down to his. He was all the way inside her, spreading her to her limits. Her walls clenched around his cock, her juices pouring between them, covering his cock and hips. He twitched, his cock tip just past her cervix. He let lose his torrent and blast after blast shot into her. She felt his seed shooting into her, she smiled as she felt the warmth bloom inside her. They were both in a pleasure haven, Babs moaned and fell back, not letting Spikes cock out of her, laying her head next to his.

"That was wonderful huh?" She looked at him, he had passed out from the intense pleasure. Babs laughed. _Man, can't handle a little mare? _She soon felt sleepy as his cock shifted in her, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
